ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
WikiViews/Flee the Facility
Transcript Noah: Oh man, I got my snacks, got my drinks, got my ridiculously huge gallon of beer even though I'm not 21 years old yet, and I'm all ready to watch this amazing movie!!!!! *Dillon and Nolan pop in.* Dillion: NOAH? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET OFF OF MY GODDAMN COUCH! Noah: Oh, uh... hey Dillon... Nolan: Dude, you're pulling a Liamm. Noah: What are you talking about? *Cuts to Liamm (Supersamus) in the Eternal Time-Out Corner.* Liamm: WAAAAA!!!!!!!! I DESERVE BETTER!!!! Dillon: YOU'RE STAYING IN THERE WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! Nolan: Um... dude? Why are you drinking beer? You're 14 years old! Noah: Because. *Ryan George pops in and makes a cameo.* Ryan George: Fair enough! Noah: How the hell did you guys get Ryan George? Nolan: Oh, um... magic tricks? Noah: Is he gonna, uh... review this movie with us? Ryan George: No, but reviewing movies is TIGHT! Noah: Be gone! *Ryan George poofs out.* Dillon; Eh! I guess we can review this film together and explain that throwaway joke in a previous review. Noah: I love timelines that are so messed up they give X-Men ''a run for its money. Nolan: So, what movie are we watching? Please tell me its Jeremy Irons take as The Punisher. Noah: Nope Flee the Facility! Dillon: Um, dude, that's a ROBLOX game. Noah: No. It's also a movie that grossed $678 million dollars, was well received by critics and audiences and started a GIANT CINEMATIC UNIVERSE! Dillon: So, Iron Man? Noah: No, no, no. This made even MORE money than ''Iron Man! Nolan: Is it as GOOD as Iron Man? Noah: Debatably. Dillon: Does it have psycho Jeff Bridges? Noah: Noperty dope dope! But it does star Matt Damon! Nolan: Does he at least tell people that they'll never have lunch in whatever town this movie takes place in? Noah: Nope again! Nolan and Dillon: Ugh! Noah: I'm so hyped! Let's not waste any more time! Dillon: Dude, this is a ROBLOX movie we're talking about. It's gonna suck big time and you know it. Noah: Tell that to the 87% on Rotten Tomatoes that this film has! Nolan: Well, that can be 87% critics saying it's alright. Noah: When did that ever happen... except for Bumblebee? Or LEGO Movie 2? Or Star Wars: The Force Awakens? Or Spider-Man: Homecoming? Or- Dillon and Nolan: We get it. Dillon: I mean didn't Avatar, a boring stale piece of shit got a good percent? Noah: You betcha! It's the most beautiful piece of shit ever! Dillon; Eh! Noah: Let's take a look at Flee the Facility! *Cuts to the ROBLOX Studios logo.* Noah (VO): Wow, they're so confident that they're flat-out counting their chickens before they hatch! I don't even think the DC logo is this cocky! Dillon: To be honest, though, at least they waited 4 movies to do that. Noah (VO): So it starts out in the main character's backyard, for whatever reason. Category:Reviews Category:WikiViews Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Knottyorchid12's Ideas Category:Biondipastas's Ideas Category:Episodes